The present invention relates to a padded face rest with a double pivoting adjustment mechanism.
Padded face rests are attached to body treatment devices, such as massage chairs and massage tables, with the user placing his or her face against the pad of the face rest. The pad and its supporting frame are typically an inverted U-shape to allow the user to have his or her eyes, mouth and nose exposed. Such padded face rests are typically movable at two pivot points to allow adjustment of both the angle and the elevation of the padded face rest to the horizontal to enable proper positioning for users of different sizes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,823 describes an adjustable headrest that uses cam clamps at both of the pivot points. Although such an adjustment mechanism is suitable, it would be desirable to have a more simple adjustment mechanism to allow adjustment to be made more quickly.
The present invention provides a padded face rest and adjustment assembly that employs a single cam clamp adjustment mechanism that allows adjustment at both pivot points.
The padded face rest and adjustment assembly of the present invention is for use with body treatment devices. The assembly includes a padded, face rest subassembly, a treatment device attachment subassembly, and a double pivoting adjustment subassembly.
The padded face rest subassembly includes a face pad attached to a face pad support frame. A pair of spaced apart flanged support rails are attached to the lower surface of the face pad support frame. A round locking member having radially extending teeth is attached to the outer side walls at the inner ends of each of the flanges of the flanged rail members.
The treatment device attachment subassembly includes an attachment frame for attaching the assembly to a treatment device. The frame has a U-shaped face rest attachment yoke attached at its base to the outer surface of the attachment frame with the legs of the attachment yoke extending outwardly. A round locking member having radially extending teeth is attached to the outer side walls at the outer ends of each of the attachment yoke legs.
The double pivoting adjustment mechanism includes a pair of cantilever members, each cantilever member being comprised of a pair of spaced apart, substantially parallel cantilever plates. Both inwardly facing surfaces at the ends of each of the outer cantilever plates have a round locking member with radially extending teeth attached thereto or integral therewith. The teeth of one of the locking members is adapted to mesh with teeth of the adjacent locking member attached to the flange of the padded face rest, and the teeth of the other locking member is adapted to mesh with the teeth of the adjacent locking member attached to the leg of the attachment member yoke. A locking rod extends through the mid-portion of all of the cantilever plates and is retained at one end against the adjacent plate by a lock nut or similar means. A cam clamp is attached to the other end of the locking rod and is adapted to cause the plates of each cantilever member to be pulled towards each other,to thereby engage the teeth of all four sets of the round locking members.